


Да пошло оно всё... Не по плану

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Всё было лучше, чем лицезреть перед собой Баки Барнса в одних только трусах. Свет из открытого холодильника обрисовывал его тело с невероятной чёткостью, которая транслировалась сразу в мозг, минуя даже зрение. Потому что последние полторы минуты Тони смотрел в любую точку пространства, кроме холодильника.





	Да пошло оно всё... Не по плану

Жить в одном доме с двумя супермоделями нижнего белья было выше человеческих сил. Единственным, кто мог бы остаться в таких негуманных условиях бесстрастным, был Тор, но он, во-первых, и сам был идеальной моделью для любого белья (но лучше наготы), а во-вторых, просто не реагировал на человеческих существ. Если только они не были гениальными учёными-астрофизиками. Тони до сих пор терялся в том, что Тор нашёл в Джейн, но ещё больше удивлялся тому, что Джейн нашла в Торе. Пообщавшись с ней несколько раз, он бы не сказал, что она была падка просто на сверхъестественную (Тони избегал термина «божественную») привлекательность и тело, введшее бы и Микеланджело в ступор восторга. Хотя кто их, женщин, разберёт, если Тони не мог разобраться даже в том, что чувствуют мужчины, а ведь он сам им был.  
Размышления, как обычно, были весьма долгими и путаными. Но Тони с радостью им отдался. Всё было лучше, чем лицезреть перед собой Баки Барнса в одних только трусах. Свет из открытого холодильника обрисовывал его тело с невероятной чёткостью, которая транслировалась сразу в мозг, минуя даже зрение. Потому что последние полторы минуты Тони смотрел в любую точку пространства, кроме холодильника.  
— Дверь нужно закрывать, — мимоходом бросила Наташа, пройдя мимо Барнса. Тот пил сок сразу из бутылки, высоко задрав голову, а Тони не смотрел на то, как две рыжие капли прокладывали себе путь от уголков его губ вниз по шее, путаясь в короткой утренней щетине. — И почему ты ходишь в трусах в общих комнатах?  
— И ты ходи, — невпопад ответил Баки, допивая сок и ставя пустую бутылку обратно в холодильник. Чего Тони тоже старательно не заметил. Потому что если бы он высказал своё неудовольствие, то пришлось бы (хотя бы самому себе) признаться в том, что пялился на Барнса в трусах будто ненормальный.  
А Тони был нормален.  
Нормален и бисексуален, и никогда не мог спокойно пройти мимо высоких брюнетов с отличной фигурой.  
У всех бывают фетиши.  
Один такой разгуливал по дому Тони.  
Ведь не бывает абсолютно везучих людей.  
— А ты почему молчишь? — обратилась к нему Наташа, тоже отворачиваясь от колдовавшего над кофеваркой Барнса. В одних трусах. Коротких трикотажных чёрных трусах с широкой белой резинкой, сползшей ниже ватерлинии. И Тони совсем не было видно чёткой тени в ямочках над ягодицами. И массивной бледной спины, закрывшей собой полностью всю навороченную кофеварку.  
Фетиши. Фетиши повсюду. Усложняли жизнь.  
Тони с трудом вспомнил, что Наташа задала ему вопрос, с не меньшим трудом отжал ладонь ото рта и невнятно промычал что-то.  
— Я не сильна в старковском. Скажи лучше по-английски.  
— А что сказать? Наверное, мы должны быть рады тому, что он акклиматизируется. По крайней мере, именно так говорят нам его врачи и Роджерс. Просто не смотри.  
— Умгму, — многозначительно произнесла Наташа, одновременно делая глоток из своей чашки. — Видимо, как ты?  
— Нет, можешь особенно не смотреть. У вас, шпионов, и для этого наверняка есть специальные курсы.  
Барнс, на которого усиленно не смотрел Тони, уже намагичил себе специальный кофе, в котором самого кофе было больше, чем жидкости, а сверху залил всё мегасахарными взбитыми сливками из баллончика. На кофе, а не на свою грудь, украсив всё вишенками. Нечеловеческая пытка. Холодильник всё ещё был открыт, и свет из него очерчивал каждое движение литых мускулов. На которые Тони совершенно точно не пялился. Схватив кружку за бок, игнорируя обжигающее тепло кипятка, пробивавшееся через керамику, Барнс пошёл к выходу, по пути ловким движением бедра захлопнув холодильник. Ангельский свет погас. Волшебство разрушилось.  
— Баки! Почему ты раздет? — не Роджерсу, конечно, было осуждать дружка. Сам он явно прибежал сразу после тренировки, щеголяя прилипшими к груди и бёдрам футболкой и штанами. Совершенно не смотревшему на это Тони нисколько не бросались в глаза напряжённые грудные мышцы и колыхавшиеся при ходьбе ягодицы. Нисколько.  
— Ну и ты разденься, — заметил его в своей лениво-нелогичной манере Барнс. — Хоть порадуешь кого.  
— Баки! — Роджерс вспыхнул факелом, и к спортивному румянцу добавился смущённый багрянец. — Оденься!  
Он швырнул Барнсу штаны, которые притащил с собой из спортзала. Тот, поставив чашку на стол, опёрся на его край бедром. Тони совсем не смотрел на это. Поэтому с леденящим душу возбуждением проигнорировал то, как Барнс дёрнул за край чуть зажёванных его смачным задом трусов, выпростав их из круглых, удручающе привлекательных ягодиц, а потом натянул штаны. Вздохнув, Тони положил ногу на ногу, сверху прижал полуокрепший член ладонью и продолжил краем глаза игнорировать Барнса.  
Наташа, одним долгим, панорамным взглядом увидев картину произошедшего целиком, вдруг совершенно по-человечески вздохнула.  
— Вон оно что.  
— Что? — встрепенулся взлохмаченный после тренировки Роджерс. — Доброе утро!  
— Кому как, — вздохнул Тони, не смотревший вслед уходившему Барнсу. Ладонь от ширинки джинсов он так и не убрал.  
— До-о-оброе, — протянула Наташа в ответ Стиву, но смотреть продолжала только на Тони. — И давно это у тебя?  
— Смотря что.  
— Я не про десятиминутный стояк, а про общее состояние организма.  
— Романова, когда-нибудь я найду на тебя управу.  
— Нет, — уверенно заявила Наташа, последним глотком опустошая чашку. — Не найдешь.  
— Не найду, — согласно вздохнул Тони. Судьба его с каждой минутой казалась всё сложнее. В собственном — почти — штабе мстителей все сплотились против него.

Тони чувствовал себя отомщённым. Сгустившаяся тишина, сделавшая из кухни-гостиной жилой части штаба нечто похожее на чёрную дыру, была тому подтверждением. Все, даже залетевший на огонёк Тор, молча наблюдали следующую картину: Барнс, едва прикрывший бёдра полотенцем, вышел к общему завтраку, как видно, сразу из душа. Тони сразу это понял, усиленно не глядя на то, как с длинных влажных волос по плечам и груди Барнса текли блестящие капли, изредка задерживаясь на торчавших сосках.  
— Баки… — едва слышно произнёс Стив. — Где твои манеры?  
Барнс, подняв на него осоловелый от кофеинового голодания взгляд, пожал плечами. Струйки побежали быстрее. Тони сглотнул голодную слюну.  
— А что такого? — пробурчал Барнс, стоя спиной к собравшимся и наколдовывая себе новую пинтовую порцию нефти со сливками.  
— Ты… Не одет.  
— Нормально. Член видно?  
— Смотря откуда смотреть, — ехидно вклинилась Наташа.  
Барнс ей поверил — вот наивный, — обернулся, выгнулся, посмотрел сбоку.  
— Опять врёшь, Natashka. Нос вырастет.  
— Тогда я смогу дальше совать его не в своё дело, — не сдалась Романова.  
— Лучше в своё хоть раз сунь. Глядишь, вышла бы в полотенце и нашла себе личную жизнь.  
— А ты сам-то нашёл?  
— Смотря куда смотреть, — вернул ей подачу Барнс, а потом обернулся, опёрся на край столешницы, чуть скрестил ноги в лодыжках, приняв самую непринуждённую художественную позу, чуть взмахнул влажными волосами и аккуратно, смакуя, сделал первый глоток. Он зажмурился, чуть почмокал губами, выражая удовольствие, а потом счастливо и немного непристойно застонал.  
Конечно же, Тони этого старательно не видел. Взгляд его был направлен во внутренний космос. Вот только ответный стон, который издало его тело без команды на это мозга, был вполне слышен.  
Все остальные, как по команде, перевели взгляд от Барнса на него.  
— В чём дело? — тут же встрепенулся Тони. — Я понял, как провести магнитные токи по поддоспешнику для ускоренной активации нанитов.  
— Твоя любовь к науке так своеобразна, — переключилась на него Наташа. — Так своеобразно похожа на вожделение.  
— Следующим, что я изобрету, будет кляп для тебя, — пообещал Тони.  
— Прими заказ на два экземпляра.  
Услышать вполне осмысленный голос Барнса было неожиданно. Настолько, что Тони открыто уставился на него во все глаза. Баки встретил его взгляд.  
— Ой, — без тени раскаяния сообщил он, сделав хитрый финт бёдрами, из-за чего полотенце, с тихим шорохом попрощавшись с его бёдрами, мягко скользнуло на пол влажной волной. — Ой.  
До того, как его поднять, Баки сделал долгий глоток, и только когда молчание в помещении стало настолько густым, что можно было черпать ложкой, наклонился за ним. Всё это время Тони не мог отвести взгляд от демонстрируемого ему идеального тела с ярко прописанными впадинками и выпуклостями, штрихами теней и бликами влажной кожи. Он так долго избегал прямого визуального контакта, что сейчас никак не мог им насытиться.  
— Баки!  
— Что? — невинно распахнул глаза тот и посмотрел на алевшего ушами Стива.  
— Это неприлично!  
— Зато работает. Тебе бы тоже не помешало. Выйдешь так пару раз, глядишь, и кляп Natashke не понадобится. Слышишь, как она молчит? Музыка!  
Барнс, оставив после себя всю ту же тишину и изумление среди присутствующих, вальяжно покачивая бёдрами, покинул кухню.  
— Нам всем теперь так можно ходить? — первым спросил Тор, и по его виду было понятно, что такая форма одежды им горячо одобряема. Пережить ещё и голого Тора никто бы не смог, поэтому хоровое “Нет!” поставило точку в намерениях совершенного инопланетного бога — на общую радость.  
— С вашего позволения, — вступил Клинт, — я начну со второй самой животрепещущей темы. Что за дела между Стивом, Наташей и кляпом? Мы явно что-то упустили.  
— А до этого он им обоим предлагал голышом ходить. Говорил, что так они быстрее устроят личную жизнь, — Тони с таким воодушевлением воспринял то, что не он стал главной темой, что сдал Романову и Роджерса с потрохами.  
— А ты хорош, — заметила Наташа, испытующе глядя на него.  
— Учился у лучших! — ослепительно улыбнулся Тони. — Я же, с вашего позволения, — он кивнул Клинту, благодаря за замечательную фразу-выручалку, — покину столь блистательную компанию. Магнитные токи и наниты — я срочно должен слиться с ними в экстазе.  
— Не забудь их в полотенце обернуть.  
Яд Наташиных слов почти физически прожёг дыру на спине футболки Тони. Но оборачиваться он не стал. Важнее ответного удара было победительно покинуть поле проигранного боя.

— Ты не перепутал мою спальню с кухней? А то там все уже ждут, когда ты выйдешь в семи покрывалах, — Тони даже виду не подал, что хотя бы немного удивлён появлением Барнса в своей спальне. И ещё больше не подавал вида, что рассматривает его в первозданном виде.  
— Пусть ждут, — Барнс задумчиво изучал большой палец на ноге. — Ты же здесь, а не там.  
— То есть это всё было для меня?  
— Нет, просто в тридцатых мы всегда выходили к завтраку с голыми яйцами.  
Барнс сладко потянулся, смяв покрывало под собой, закинул руки за голову и удобно умостил её. Тони прохаживался мимо, стараясь не смотреть на вызывающую наготу, щедро разложенную на широкой кровати. Получалось плохо. Глаза сами косили, Тони не мог за ними уследить. Он ходил от окна к гардеробу, оттуда — в ванную комнату, оттуда — обратно к окну. Всё это время Барнс лежал на кровати и следил за ним взглядом. Наконец, идиотизм ситуации стал Тони раздражать. Стоило всё расставить по местам и больше не мучиться кислородным голоданием и оттоком крови от мозга в присутствии Барнса.  
— Так что ты хотел?  
— В идеале, отношений. А до этого, наверно, свиданий. Только я не очень силён в этих ваших новых нравах. Куда вы сейчас ходите? Точно не на танцы и не в парк.  
— И на танцы, и в парк. Кино тоже не разызобрели обратно. Театры ещё работают. Наверное. Возможно. Ещё рестораны и кафе.  
— Звучит отлично, — с умным видом кивнул Барнс. — Мы всё попробуем.  
Тони запнулся, хотя стоял.  
— Это ты меня так на свидание пытался позвать? — догадался он.  
— Получилось?  
— Нет.  
Такого ответа Барнс не ожидал. От удивления он даже приподнялся. Из-за этого мышцы на его животе напряглись, чётко очертились кубики пресса, а Тони застыл, уже не скрываясь, пялясь на них — и ниже.  
— Голый парень в моей постели обычно появлялся после свидания.  
— У меня уже лет семьдесят всё идёт не по плану.  
— Но целенаправленно и настойчиво соблазнять меня у тебя получилось.  
— Получилось? — осклабился Барнс, донельзя собой загордившийся от этого признания. Но восторг быстро сменился на сомнение. — Ты никогда не показывал, что тебе нравится.  
— А что ты хотел увидеть? Как я накинусь на тебя на кухне, нагну над столом и там же поимею?  
— Да.  
Барнс так бесхитростно согласился, что Тони опешил и присел на край кровати. Барнс толкнул его пяткой, и Тони неожиданно перехватил его ногу за щиколотку, а потом прижал к груди. Барнс застыл.  
— Ты не гений планирования.  
— Это к Роджерсу, — согласился Барнс. — Хотя и он тоже подсдал. Возраст, наверное.  
— Возраст… — задумчиво повторил Тони, неосознанно лаская щиколотку Барнса кончиками пальцев. — Возраст…  
— Ты даже ни разу не показал, что тебе нравится. Даже не смотрел в мою сторону.  
— У тебя крупная родинка под левой лопаткой, ещё одна над правой ягодицей. Три шрама иксом на предплечье, будто кто-то в крестики-нолики играл. Когда ты потягиваешься и зеваешь, у тебя торчат соски. Над пупком тонкий хирургический шрам. И три поперечных над правым коленом. Ты необрезан. Так что, да, я совсем ничего не видел.  
— Тони… — севшим голосом позвал Баки. — Я даже не думал...  
— А я думал.  
Тони наконец отпустил его ногу, и она сильно ударила его по бёдрам. Баки её даже не поднял, так и оставил лежащей на ногах Тони.  
— И было тяжело, — Тони нашёл в себе силы и посмотрел Барнсу в глаза, встречая восторженно распахнутый взгляд. — Баки…  
— Тони…  
— Баки.  
— Тони!  
Баки ловко поднялся, схватил Тони за шею правой рукой, притянул к себе и жарко впился в губы. Первые секунды Тони позволял ему целовать себя, лишь поддаваясь, но потом, когда тщетно сдерживаемое желание прорвало многомесячно возводимую плотину, перехватил инициативу, вплёлся пальцами в длинные волосы и потянул Баки на себя. Они жарко дышали друг другу в рот, цеплялись зубами за губы, сталкивались языками — и успевали заворожённо повторять имена друг друга.  
Баки снова откинулся на спину, увлекая Тони за собой, уложил грудью на свою грудь, а потом развёл ноги, устраивая Тони между ними. Барнс явно не был гением планирования, как и говорил. Теперь они вжимались друг в друга членами, и брюки Тони отчётливо мешали обоим: самому Тони они жали в самых нежных, хотя и окрепших местах, а головка члена Баки тёрлась о ткань. Эту помеху срочно нужно было устранять, но оторваться друг от друга казалось невозможным.  
Баки то и дело поддавал бёдрами, заставляя Тони то подпрыгивать на них, то падать между ними глубже. Оба этих варианта были сейчас совершенно не к месту.  
— Или ты разденешься, или я сточу себе член под корень, — пробормотал Баки в губы Тони, но, противореча самому себе, не выпустил его из рук.  
— Умгм, — согласился Тони и тоже ничего не предпринял. Ему казалось, что если он сейчас расцепит пальцы, удерживавшие Баки за волосы, то тот немедленно испарится и больше никогда не покажет ему ничего интересного, в полотенце или без. Только когда собственный стояк начал пульсировать сигналом SOS в узких брюках, Тони со вздохом отстранился.  
— Наконец-то и я посмотрю. А то только в джинсах, костюмах, броне или, — Баки вдохновенно закатил глаза, — поддоспешнике.   
Тони проглотил рвущуюся из груди остроту, взялся за пуговицы рубашки и споро расстегнул их. Баки следил за его пальцами, как кот за мышью, едва только хвостом не бил. Тони это вдохновило. Он медленно стянул рубашку с плеч, бросил за спину и встал на пол у кровати, чтобы удобнее расстегнуть и снять брюки.  
— Твой гардероб нуждается в пересмотре, — заявил Барнс. — Слишком много одежды — раз, она слишком соблазнительна — два. Эти брюки на тебе, как вторая кожа. Хуже, — Баки снова мечтательно вздохнул, — поддоспешника.  
— Напомни мне кое-что проверить, — попросил Тони, позволяя брюкам шёлково скользнуть на пол, — про поддоспешник.  
— Уж не сомневайся, — облизываясь, кивнул Баки.   
Тони чуть помедлил перед тем, как снять трусы. Он держал большие пальцы за резинкой, чуть оттягивая её, и во все глаза пялился на Баки, от чьего взгляда можно было развести костёр.  
— Снимай, — прошипел Баки. — Или я сниму.  
Идея показалась Тони отличной. Он опустил руки и вытянулся перед Барнсом.  
— Очень рискуешь.  
Тони промолчал.  
Баки, не отпуская его взгляд, по-кошачьи плавно поднялся, обманчиво мягким движением перетёк к краю кровати, обхватил Тони за поясницу и чуть сжал пальцы. Горячая правая рука контрастировала в ощущениях с прохладной левой. Тони вздрогнул и застонал, откидывая голову, — тело отказывалось подчиняться ему, перейдя под полный контроль инстинктов.  
Баки, глядя чуть снизу, медленно растянул резинку и потянул трусы вниз, аккуратно освобождая пружинно качнувшийся член.  
— Приве-е-ет, — во весь рот улыбнулся Баки, увидев его. — А я-то всё гадал, какой ты.  
Тони почувствовал, как у него загораются щёки. По уровню масштабности и интенсивности румянца он мог бы выиграть даже у Роджерса, пялившегося на Наташу. Баки же были неинтересны мысленные соревнования Старк-Роджерс (1:0 в пользу Старка). Он смотрел на член, качавшийся у губ, облизывался и постоянно искоса посматривал на Тони. От этого оба: и Тони, и его член, наливались краснотой и нетерпением. Доведя обоих до изнеможения, Баки наконец склонился чуть ниже и, рисуясь под внимательным взглядом, широко провёл языком от основания до головки, чуть задев щёлку. Тони крупно вздрогнул. Член качнулся снова, коснулся нижней губы Баки, будто просясь внутрь. Баки шире открыл рот и всё же позволил члену скользнуть по языку сразу наполовину.  
— Техника минета с тридцатых тоже не изменилась.  
Баки не стал отвечать. Он уже не прерывался на хитрые заигрывания и поддразнивания, сосал с чувством и толком, крепко удерживая Тони прямо, и это было правильно — от того, что Барнс творил языком, колени подкашивались. Тони снова запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, то массируя его макушку, то чуть потягивая пряди, когда члену становилось тесно и одуряюще плотно между стянутых щёк. Было мокро и скользко, горячий язык выписывал кружева по кипевшей нежной коже, головка истекала смазкой сразу в горло Баки, а тот только мурлыкал и высасывал из Тони душу.  
Настал момент, когда Тони чуть не забыл о том, что он атеист, и не произнёс всуе пару библейских имён. Только тогда Баки сыто отодвинулся от него, напоследок пососав головку и слизнув каплю смазки.  
— Хорошо, — хрипло поделился он ощущением с Тони. Тот никак не мог поспорить. — Хорошо, что я заранее подготовился.  
На этом признании ноги окончательно отказали Тони, и он рухнул на кровать. Барнс подтянулся к изголовью, ухватился за него, устраиваясь удобнее на подушках, и развёл ноги почти в шпагат. Растяжка суперсолдата впечатляла. Но ещё сильнее впечатлило то, как жарко смотрелась в нём пробка с широким основанием, блестевшая от смазки, которая просто вытекала из задницы Баки.  
Тони с трудом добрался до него, рухнул на кровать, чуть не уткнувшись носом прямо в основание, и медленно потянул его на себя. Пробка была широкой, но выходила из Баки с лёгкостью, гладко и упруго. Растянутая розовая дырка манила своей доступностью. Тони обвёл её пальцем, услышал одобрительный стон.  
— Всё-то у нас не по плану, — вздохнул Тони. — Правильно было бы тебя сначала вылизать…  
Он поднял голову, чтобы сообщить о своих планах в лицо Баки, но замолчал, едва увидев, как тот болезненно свёл брови, а из мучительно потемневшего члена на живот долгой ниткой стекла капля смазки.  
— Тони, — голос изменил Барнсу, стал умоляющим и низким. — Тони…  
— В следующий раз, — пообещал тот, подтягиваясь на руках так, чтобы нависнуть над Баки, — всё сделаем по правилам.  
— Дожить бы, — простонал Баки. — Ты хуже нацистов и "Гидры". У тебя лучше всех получается надо мной издеваться!  
Тони пропустил мимо ушей напоминание об ужасах, пережитых Баки. В его силах было затмить их приятными воспоминаниями. И Тони выложился на всю катушку. Так сильно, что Баки только стонал, переходя на крик в самые пиковые моменты, хрустел деревянной рамой кровати, разводил ноги так широко, что задница сама поднималась ближе к скользящему в неё члену. Тони окончательно сбился с выбранного размеренного темпа, когда в очередной такой раз мышцы плотно обтянули член, стиснув с болезненной жадностью. Движения стали совсем отрывистыми, бёдра дрожали от усилий, Тони едва дышал и усеивал грудь Баки потом, тёкшим со лба. Он никак не мог остановиться, не мог позволить себе сорваться, вминался в задницу Баки так сильно, что вклеивался в него кожей. Баки дрожал в ответ, вскидывался, выгибался и извивался под ним, туго и часто сжимаясь на члене, глухо дышал, всё пытаясь выстонать его имя, а потом, вскрикнув так громко, что оглушил обоих, кончил себе на живот. Тони вбился в него до смявшихся яиц, рухнул на грудь, задыхаясь от накатившего удовольствия, и отпустил себя, позволяя бёдрам двигаться самим. Член дёргался внутри, выплёскивая сперму, Баки пытался удержать его в себе, и Тони цеплялся за его плечи, с трудом удерживаясь на нём. Оргазм бил по всем нервам, эхом отдавался по синапсам, заставляя терять зрение и слух, и только шум крови в ушах гарантировал, что Тони ещё жив.  
— Сдохнуть можно, — плавно простонал Баки, с трудом дыша. Грудь его ходила ходуном, он то и дело вздрагивал, на каждой волне из члена вытекала небольшая капля спермы. — Сдохнуть можно.  
— Лучше не надо, — со вздохом попросил Тони, находя в себе силы вытащить из него полуобмякший член и откатываясь на спину. Дыхание возвращалось с препятствиями. — Нам ещё на свидание.  
— Никаких свиданий, — Баки снова застонал, живот напрягся, и член выпустил последнюю каплю. Тони недоверчиво наблюдал за этим, не веря, что такое возможно в человеческом теле. — Никаких свиданий, пока не вылижешь меня.  
— Ох, хорошо, — выдохнул Тони. — Но можно совместить.  
— Прямо в парке?  
Тони устало застонал, заслонился от режущего глаза света сгибом локтя. Мысль о том, как затащит Барнса в парк, спустит с него штаны и вылижет до криков, полоснула по нервам, отдавшись в члене.  
— К чёрту парк. Дай мне полчаса.

 

Когда Тони открыл дверь, выпуская их с Барнсом из приюта неугасимой похоти и бурлящего вожделения, которое до этого считалось его спальней, под ногами что-то глухо стукнуло.  
“Тебе больше пригодится”, — было написано на записке, которую Наташа прикрепила к самому вульгарному кляпу, который Тони только видел.  
— Вот zasranka, — непонятно сказал Баки, забирая у него кляп, а потом приложил его к своему лицу. — Мне идёт?  
Тони на секунду зажмурился, досчитал до пяти и открыл дверь в спальню, куда толкнул Барнса. Не только парк пошёл к чёрту, но и кино, кафе, театр — и вообще всё. Раз уж у них всё пошло не плану, то нечего было прерывать такую славную традицию.


End file.
